Unexpected
}} Enor and Gannji are saved by an ALLOSAURUS RAMPAGE, courtesy of Belkar picking the lock on the dino cage. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator ◀ ▶ * Tarquin ◀ ▶ * Polozius ◀ ▶ * Kilkil ◀ ▶ * Ian Starshine ◀ ▶ * Gannji ◀ ▶ * Enor ◀ ▶ * Empress of Blood (on banner) ◀ ▶ * Gourntonk ◀ ▶ * Turban-Wearing Caster ◀ * Balcony Guard ◀ ▶ * Bloodfeast's Guards ▶ * Five Empire of Blood Soldiers * A Dozen Empire of Blood Crossbowmen * A Crowd of Spectators Transcript The allosaurus rampages through the arena enraged, absorbing some of the crossbow fire aimed at Gannji and Enor, who are knocked aside. Tarquin looks on in shock, Elan looks on in happy surprise. The rest of the guests in Tarquin's box as well as the soldiers look on in a mixture of shock and concern. Tarquin: HEY! I specifically said NO to the dinosaur! I don’t want to overexpose it! Tarquin: Now we’re going to have to hold it back for three of four weeks, just to keep the whole dino thing from getting played out. From the vantage of Tarquin's box, the spectators watch as the allosaurus savagely kills soldiers, crossbow bolts flying but seemingly having no effect. Gannji and Enor recover nearby. Blackwing: Hell yeah, Brother! Chomp those monkeys! Vaarsuvius: I would prefer if you kept your voice down. Blackwing: You’re only saying that because you’re threatened by a strong theropod role model. Elan: Hooray! The people whose names I know are saved! Tarquin: Oh, come on, the soldiers? They don’t grow on trees you know! Tarquin: Serves them right for releasing the damn thing, though. Kilkil: General, none of the soldiers released the allosaurus. Tarquin: ...Then who did? Kilkil: It looks like some of the prisoners snuck out of the slave pit and picked the lock on its cage. Cut to Belkar and Ian at the allosaurus cage. Four soldiers lay dead nearby. Ian Starshine: Heh heh, look at ‘im go. I don’t know why *I* never thought of this. Belkar: If you blab to Roy that it was my idea, I’ll find a sharp way to make sure Haley stays an only child. Ian: Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. Belkar: Good. Ian: I’ve been sterile as a mule since I tripped that poison needle trap ten years back. Trivia * Current scientific theories suggest that birds evolved from theropod dinosaurs during the Jurassic Period. Allosaurus, such as Bloodfeast, are theropods. * The narrative device that only named characters lives matter was firmly established (and subverted) in #472. * This is the first appearance of the corpses of Bloodfeast's guards. They will appear again in a flashback in #922, Payback. * This is the final appearance of the Turban-Wearing Caster, a guest at Tarquin's state dinner who later cast Amplify Sound to allow Tarquin to address the arena. He first appeared in #744, A Tale of Two Suppers. External Links * 784}} View the comic * 192724}} View the discussion thread Category:Linear Guild Attacks!